Year of The Cobra
Year of the Cobra (sometimes abbreviated as YotC) is a psychedelic doom power duo from Seattle, Washington, USA. Active since early 2015, the band has attained a following with aggressive touring and performing at a host of different festivals in a short span. Their musical themes are emphasized in the occult. History Year of The Cobra was formed in early 2015 by the duo of Amy Tung and Johannes, with their first live performance on 21 January 2015 at the High Dive in Seattle.Year of the Cobra Facebook EventAccessed 12 June 2018 Performing with the likes of Mother Crone, Brume and The Deathless culminating into a local event entitled Klawfest.Year of the Cobra Facebook Event Surrounding these initial shows would be their debut EP entitled The Black Sun, released on 24 June 2015. Getting discovered by Doomed & Stoned and gaining a further audience the duo would eventually embark on their first North American Tour with Mos Generator.Facebook A split 7" with Mos Generator was also released surrounding this tour on 16 June 2016 at the start of the tour. In the meantime the band began work on their debut album, with Billy Anderson as the engineer and producer. Signing to STB Records, ...in the Shadows Below was released on 21 October 2016 (With a LP release party on 12 November at Funhouse Seattle with Ancient Warlocks, Witch Ripper and Kings of Cavalier).Facebook 2017 would see the band gaining momentum and hitting the road, beginning with an appearance at the Doomed & Stoned Winter Showcase, Ceremony of SludgeYear of The Cobra Facebook and the band's first appearance in Europe at Hell Over Hammaburg in Hamburg, Germany.Year of The Cobra Facebook A host of mini-tours followed, leading up to the a full tour with Ape Machine in the fall (Including a preceding appearance at Psycho Las Vegas) with an appearance at Doomed & Stoned Festival. That October the band also released their second EP Burn Your Dead. The next year would see the band still on the road with a West Coast tour, followed by a full tour of Europe with Toke, culminating in an appearance at Freak Valley Festival. On 13 July 2018 it would be announced that Year of The Cobra would sign with Prophecy Productions while beginning work on a second studio album. On 26 June 2019, while on tour with Forming The Void, Year of The Cobra would announce a 2019 European tour surrounding their second album Ash and Dust, set for release in the fall.The Obelisk Ash and Dust would attain critical praise and rank at #2 by The Obelisk on their "Best of 2019" list.The Obelisk Discography * The Black Sun (EP) (2015, Self-Released) * Gamma/Hydra / The Siege (Split with Mos Generator) (2016, H42) * ...in the Shadows Below (Studio Album) (2016, STB) * Burn Your Dead (EP) (2017, Magnetic Eye Records) * The Descent (Single) (2018, Self-Released) * Ash and Dust (Studio Album) (2019, Prophecy Productions) Members * Amy Tung Barrysmith - Bass, Vocals (2015 - Present) * Johannes Barrysmith - Drums (2015 - Present) Tours * 2016 North American Tour (With Mos Generator) (2016)Year of The Cobra Facebook * Fall 2016 Weekenders (With Mos Generator, Castle) (2016) * Bay Area Invasion (With Castle) (2017) * August 2017 North American Tour (2017)Year of the Cobra Facebook * Year of The Cobra/Ape Machine Tour (With Ape Machine) (2017)Year of The Cobra Facebook * 2018 West Coast Tour (2018)Year of The Cobra Facebook * 2018 European Tour (With Toke) (2018)Year of The Cobra Facebook * 2018 Fall North American Tour (With Toke) (2018) * Electric Messiah North American Tour (With High on Fire, Toke; Canceled) (2019) * April 2019 North American Mini-Tour (2019) * 2019 Summer North American Tour (Leg One) (With Lord Dying) (2019) * 2019 Summer North American Tour (Leg Two) (With Forming The Void) (2019)Year of The Cobra Facebook * Ash and Dust European Tour (2019) External Links *Bandcamp References Category:Band Category:Psychedelic Doom Metal Category:Rock and Roll Category:Seattle Category:Washington Category:USA Category:Year of The Cobra Category:2015